


technically (this is reality)

by WhiteHaru37



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Introspection, Male Friendship, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37
Summary: So.Brian already has a best friend, and it isn't Jae, but that doesn't mean Jae isn't important to him, because he is.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	technically (this is reality)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the24thkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/gifts), [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [technically (this is reality)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938391) by [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori). 



  
Cover art by: [WhiteHaru37](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteharu37)

**Podfic** :  
[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dxugq0b6wsx5kch/techincally_this_is_reality%20MP3%20edited%20by%20Akikotree.mp3?dl=0) [7.2MB, 00:11:21]

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Voice Team Challenges "In Their Shoes" (OTP content for the 24thkey, plus a character study podfic for poppyseedheart) and "Tag Team." Thanks, for editing akikotree!
> 
> Big thanks to the author for having a transformative works statement!


End file.
